


Never say Never

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Brave 10
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight PWP to get me back into writing. Contains BDSM themes: gags, restraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never say Never

The muscles in his neck were strained taut, and the ache had started to travel through his body, seeping into his shoulders and further as sweat ran down the back of his neck. Kamanosuke shivered at the sensation and he swallowed awkwardly around the cotton gag that filled his mouth. He desperately wanted to wipe the sweat away but as his wrists were tied with the more of the same cotton and suspended above him - from a suspiciously well-placed nail - he couldn’t even do that. He growled with frustration.

“You know, I wouldn’t have to gag you if you weren’t so loud,” Saizou said almost absently as he trailed long fingers down Kamanosuke’s damp, bare chest, smooth but for the scars the dotted his skin like miniature roads on a map of skin. “Not that I’m sure Sanada doesn’t know all about it,” he said, and Kamanosuke blushed a fierce red as Saizou’s fingers alighted on one particular scar, the longest one that ran from just under his right nipple, across his belly, to the opposite side of his body. He hesitated for a moment and then ran his finger lightly along the raised skin, gently but firmly, pausing slightly as it crossed low on Kamanosuke’s stomach, and Saizou grinned wickedly as he saw the young man shudder and let out a sound, muffled by the material in the way.

“I’ll take the gag out if you earn it,” the dark-haired ninja whispered as he leant forwards, their bare skin touching. Something flared in Kamanosuke’s eyes, something dark and hot, challenging and accepting; something dangerous. Saizou bent to take some skin between his teeth, nipping gently, and his inhaled sharply as he felt something hard press into him, speaking without words, of want, desperation, need. “I like to see the scars I’ve given you,” he said huskily as he slipped a hand between Kamanosuke’s thighs. Saizou felt hips tilt towards him, to allow better reach and he wrapped his fingers around Kamanosuke’s hardness. He’d always been surprised at just how large he was down there - the kid was so lean and hard-worn that it didn’t seem possible, and he was just glad their positions weren’t reversed. Yet. He began stroking upwards, his hand working between both of their bodies, warm and wet. Kamanosuke moaned and tilted his head back, and Saizou took the opportunity to nip the exposed skin there, which caused an increase in the thrusting into his hand, and he matched the pace he was given. Kamanosuke was breathing roughly now, his breath coming in short gasps. Saizou stopped his hand, and spoke over the small noise of protest it caused.

“If I take that out, will you be quiet?” he asked, eyebrow raised and he saw a flash of fire in response, and then Kamanosuke dropped his head in a brief nod. In a swift movement, Saizou reached up, and the cloth dropped to the floor.

“Ah, fuck...” Kamanosuke swore, then bit his lip as he felt strong fingers wrap themselves around him once more.

“You promised, remember?” Saizou said with a grin as he picked up pace, pressing them both against the wall, rocking his own hips in rhythm with his own hand, his own body getting caught up in the moment and encouraging the pace. He started to breathe hard, and took himself in hand as well, working them both together, at the same pace. It felt wrong and forbidden and perfect. Kamanosuke made little half-noises in his ear, the strain of holding back threatening to overwhelm him, and the feeling of power was too much. As he felt the fire burn inside him, Saizou covered Kamanosuke’s mouth with his own, an act of claiming, of ownership, and the short jerks he felt in his hand confirmed that it wasn’t only himself that was near. He sped up further as they gasped into each other, bodies shuddering and sweating as they neared their peak, Saizou biting deeply into Kamanosuke’s shoulder, which broke down the last remaining piece of wall keeping him together. He let out a strangled cry and came, hot and heavy, and it was all that Saizou needed to climax himself, and he thrust forwards one more time before he too joined him.

For a moment, there was nothing but heavy breathing, then Saizou reached up to untie Kamanosuke’s hands. The young man fell to the ground as soon as he was released, his legs too weak to support him, and Saizou gratefully did the same, the cool floor a welcome relief. Kamanosuke sat and rubbed his wrists, glaring.

“You don’t have to be so rough,” he said with a scowl, his voice hoarse, which deepened as Saizou laughed loudly.

“Where would be the fun in that?” he replied with a grin, which Kamanosuke countered but getting up as steadily as possible - a feat in itself - and turned his back on Saizou to try locate his clothing.

“Going already?” Saizou asked lightly. They both knew the answer.

“I’m not going to stay the night,” Kamanosuke replied. It was his standard reply, one that he had used ever since their first time, but each time the venom and self-loathing behind it had seemed so much weaker. Saizou watched as he went around the room, picking up and putting back on various items of clothing, until the last item - the long kusarigama - was tied behind his back. Kamanosuke went to the shoji door and slid it open, then paused and spoke before stepping through the door and sliding it shut behind him.

“Maybe next time,” Kamanosuke said, quietly.

Saizou smiled into the dark.


End file.
